The Cousin
by Darthvader2209
Summary: Ranma finds out that he has a distant cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

Ch. Prologue

As we look down at a village in China we see a hut that stands out from the rest. This hut is not special by itself, but its the person that lives there that makes this hut so special. The person that lives in the hut looks like a typical 23 year old Japanese man wearing a pair of black kung-fu pants, a red Chinese silk shirt, and his midnight black hair in a pigtail. This man though young was able to defeat an enemy so powerful that the enemy was often mistaken for a god. The name of this enemy is "Saffron the god-king of phoenix mountain." Saffron had made this young man's fiancee into a doll and die if her closed. The young man was able to save her but only just barely.

A voice knocked him out of his musings. "Thinking hard or hardly thinking?"

"Thinking very hard if you can sneak up on me Cologne." he said as he turned to look at the old woman that had lived for more years than she cared to remember, then looked behind her at the day. The day was cold and muggy as the Amazons zipped about on their chores for the day.

"Now Ranma what is wrong? You're not usually this irritable unless you're thinking about your past." Cologne said.

"I was just thinking about the day that I killed Saffron, and saved Akane. Did you know that she got even more violent after the others wrecked our wedding? But the worst part of it is that while I was coming back from getting frequent flyer points on "Mallet-Sama Airways" she was almost raped by that delusional kendoist "Tatewaki Kuno." Almost being the keyword there, because Ryoga happened by and stopped Kuno. Even though I was only hit as far as the bridge I went to stay with my parents to get away fromo her for a while. Well after a month I thought she had cooled off enough to try to talk to her. So I got back to the dojo around ten o'clock in the morning, and what do I see? Akane and Ryoga KISSING! If you hadn't come by when you did and offer me that vacation I'm pretty sure I would have killed Ryoga in cold-blood."

"Ranma you would not have killed Ryoga in cold-blood. You would have come close, but you would not have. That is why I gave you the option of a vacation."

"Thanks Cologne I needed that."

"Anytime Ranma. Oh by the way what's that you're reading?"

"Oh just a message from someone named Dumbledore about some family of mine."

"Dumbledore! As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"I only know that he's a great wizard. The only wizard that Voldemort was afraid of. If he has written to you then it is a matter of great importance to him. You should go to see him. He is an incredible man."

"Well I'd best be off then. See you around Cologne."

"See you around Ranma. Oh and Ranma good luck."

"Thanks well I'll be back soon." Ranma said as he disappeared from sight.

"Just be careful Ranma." Cologne whispered after he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry to everyone who wants an update, but the fact of the matter is that my muse left five years ago, leaving me with only one chapter pre-written, but all future chapters gone.

Audience starts throwing stuff

"HEY BLAME THE MUSE FOR NOT COMING BACK!!!" As I dodge out of the way.

I would like to put this story up for adoption as well as the idea that I have posted on my profile.

Runs like there's no tomorrow. "SORRY AGAIN!!!"


	3. AN

_**IMPORTANT BEYOND YOUR BELIEFS!**_

_content____**has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

_**THIS IS LEGIT! DO IT! SAVE THIS AMAZING PLACE!**_


	4. Another AN

Here we go again. The FanFiction owners are trying to delete all of the lemons off their site. This seams to be a lot more trouble for them than just setting up an age verification page for all MA stories. We the authors rate them MA for a reason. Or just make it so you have to have a free membership to read MA stories. Below is a petition that will hopefully help them see more clearly. I've done my part now please: Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Silverscale

Madhat886

Harpra

Darthvader2209


End file.
